Ouran Elite Private Academy
by HostessGirl
Summary: Imagine if Haruhi never made in into Ouran, but 6 American girls did. Victoria,Madison,Kelsey,Megan,Liliana,and Tara get music and academic schoolerships. What happens when they stumble upon the host club and become there new band,and hostesses. I hope you like it,please comment, even if you didn't like,and tell me what you thought about it,or what I should change.
1. Chapter 1

"Ughh, how much longer until we get to the school." Madison whined. "Where almost there." Megen said. Liliana was fast asleep on Taras lab. "And why did we have to get up so early, nobody's even going to be there, and look Liliana's still asleep." Victoria complained as she yawned. Megan looked up from the school rule book she was reading. "Because I want to find out where all my classes are ... Plus the head master said for us too." The twins slumped down in there seats.

Kelsey put hands on the window and squinted. " Hey guys, I think I can see the school." The twins jumped across Megan to get to the window to see the school. "Where!" " Would you get off me you devils." Megan yelled, but the twins ignored her. All three stared wide eyed at the school. Liliana woke up and rubbed her eyes. " What are you guys looking at." Megan scooted over to where the twins use to be sitting. " There looking at the school." Liliana quickly stuck her face to window like the others. "Whoa! It huge!" Liliana said amazed at the size of the school. Megan shook her head at the sight of all four of them trying to look out the car window, then turned to Tara. "You know, sometimes I think we're the only normal one, Tara." She nodded agreeing. "Ya."

"Whoa! There's like a thousand differnt buildings!" Liliana said in awe. Kelsey steped in front everyone. "Alright Laughing Trouble to the head masters room!" The twins steped up behind her. "Right!"... There was a long pause. Kelsey slowly turned to Megan. "Umm Megan..." "You dont know where to go do you. *sigh* Im on it." She said pulling out a map of the school and setting it on the ground. She pointed to a dot on the map. "Here it is." Kelsey grabed the map. "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Megan thought to herself.'We were waiting on you, you idiot.'

"Hey here it is!" Liliana said stoping at a big door. "Kelsey, Remind me to never let you lead us any where!" Megan said sounding tired. "Hey, I think I did I pretty good job!" Kelsey said crossing her arms. "Well, you did get us lost four times." The twins said. " Like you guys could do better." " What are you talking about! We are better than you! Liliana crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "It doesn't matter. We're here aren't we, so stop fighting" While they argued over random topics. The head master came out of his room. Tara called over to them. "Guys." "What!" They all yelled. She pointed at the head master, who was laughing. "Hahaha! It's great to see our new students have a sense of humor." Madison leaned to the right of Megan and Victoria to the left to see who was laughing, and looked at him flatly. " So, what's it to ya." Megan elbowed them in the stomach. "Please excuse them." He waved his hand. "No no, excuse me, I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm Yuzuru Suoh, the head master of Ouran academy. Come on into my office and I'll get you your class schedule." They all followed him into his office.

"Finally!" Madison said walking away from head masters room."That took freaking forever!" Victoria skiped up beside Madison. "Well were off to do some..." Madison and Victoria smirked at each other. " Studying." Victoria said as they walked away from the group. "Well, that doesn't sound very good." Megan sadly. "Hey Kelsey, Megan! They have a martial arts club. Won't to come with us to check it out!" Liliana said from atop of Tara's shoulders. "Oh my god! That's so cool! This school has every thing! Come on Megan lets go and try to become ninjas!" Kelsey said making chopping motions with her hands. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to try and finish this song and maybe get some studying done." Kelsey frowned. "Alright I guess I'll see you around." Liliana jumped off Tara's shoulders,grabbed Kelsey's wrist,and started pulling her down the hall. " Come on let hurry and get there!"

Megan looked into library room four hoping to find some where to study, but only to find I room full of rich people. She started her way up the stairs to see if there was another room to study in. " Man, this place has for library rooms, you'd think one of them would be quite." she made her way down an upstairs hall way. "I've only been here for one day, and I'm starting to believe rich kids only come to school to have a good time." She said talking to herself. She looked up at a sign that said "Music Room 3". "Huh the map says its abandoned. *sigh* I guess this is the only place I can study in piece and quite." She opened the door, and rose peteles flue out. Once they cleared she saw five boys. "Welcome." They all said at the same time. "What are you guys doing in the abandoned music room." She said readjusting her grip on her books. Kyoya smiled. " Welcome to the Host Club ... student." Tamaki Stood up out of his chair in shock. " What! You must be Megan Dunn! Your the new honor student from America we've heard about." She glared at them. "How do you know my name?" She said in suspicious tone. "Well your infamous," Kyoya stated."It not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy." 'The nerve of him. Calling me a commoner.' Megan thought to herself. Kyoya continued. " You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student ." 'Oh so now I'm an audacious commoner. He's lucky I am here as an honor student or I'd be kicking his ass about now.' She yelled in her head. Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder. "Your a hero to other poor people Megan. You've shown that even a poor person can excel at elite private academy!" Megan scooted away from Tamaki, but he followed her, still making weird hand jesters as his speech about poor people went on. " It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down by others." Megan continued to move away from Tamkai. " I think your take this poor thing a little to far." Megan said grinding her teeth. " Mistreated, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor girl to our world of beauty!" He said. Megan started walking towards the door. "I'm out of here." "Heeyyyy!" She felt something grab onto her arm. Honey pulled her away from the door." Come back here Megan-chan, You must be like a supper hero or something! That's so cool!" Megan started grinding her teethe again."I'm not a hero I'm an honor student."She couldn't hold in her anger anymore and exploded in Honeys face." AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEGAN-CHAN!" Honey ran back to Mori who was trying to calm him down. Tamkai stared talking to Megan again. "So what kinda guy are you into!" Megan looked at Tamaki puzzled. "Guys?" " Do you like the strong silent type, the boy loli-shota, how about the mischievous type, or the cool type." Megan began to become a little freaked out. "Uhh I- it's not like that! I was just looking for a quite place to study!" Tamaki put his hand under Megan's chin and pulled it close to his so that there faces we're centimeters apart. "Or maybe your into a guy like me, what do you say." Megan was officially freaked out and quickly backed away from Tamaki right into a vase. She quickly turned around to try and catch it befor it hit the ground, but missed and the vase shattered. While Megan was having a mental breakdown the twins appeared behind her. " Awwww," they said together, then Hikaru took over. "we were going to sell that vase in an upcoming school auction." Then Kaoru started talking. " Oh now you've done it now commoner the bidding on that vase was going to start at 8,000,000 yin." "What 8,000,000 Yin!" Megan started courting on her fingers." How many hundreds are in a thousand yin. How many thousands are in a million!" She turned around and looked at the twins."I'm going to have to pay you back aren't I." The twins looked at each other. " With what money, you can't even afford a school uniform." "what's with that outfit you've got on anyways." Kaoru said. Megan yelled at him. "I'll have know I happen to really like this outfit!" while Megan yelled at the twins, Kyoya picked up a piece if the broken vase. " Well Tamaki what do you think we should do." Tamaki sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "There a famous saying you may have heard Megan. When in Rome do as the Romans do, sense you have no money you can pay with your body." Megan thought to herself. 'Wow what a sudden change of attitude.' Tamaki continued. "That means starting today your the host club's dog." Megan froze up.'I don't know if I can handle this.' The boys circled around her. 'Ive been captured by a bunch of boys calling themselves a host club." At that moment the door opened, and Madison, Victoria, Kelsey, Liliana, and Tara came in. Everyone had groceries in there hands,and Placed them a the table. Kelsey stood up and wiped the sweat off her for head. "There we got everything on your list." Megan came out of her frozen state. "What the hell are you guys doing here." Kelsey looked at her and scratch the back of her head." Well lets just say we're not very good ninjas." Megan started looked at them. "You messed up something in the martial arts club?" "More of like ... Everything in the martial arts club." Megan started yelling. "YOU DISTORTED THE WHOLE CLUB! HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT!" She turned to the Madison and Victoria."And what the hell did you do to get stuck here." They looked at her as a teenager would to there mother. " Well, Mother, we pranked those brats over there," They pointed over to Hikaru and Kaoru," and messed up there uniform, Then they got there tighty whities in wod, and went and tattled to president." Hikaru and Kaoru showed up on either side of them. "Aww the poor baby's! Maybe if you could pull off a prank, we would have never found out it was you and you woudnt be here, would you." Madison turned to Hikaru and Victoria turned to Kaoru and screamed in there face."Would you leave us the fuck alone!" Megan crossed her arms. "How many times I'm I going to have to get on to you about pranking people." Liliana grabbed onto Megan's arm. "So,why are you here, Megan-chan?" Kelsey looked at her questionably. "Ya Megan, why are you here? I thought you went to go study?" Megan started sweating. "Umm I- uhh I-" "I know why she's here." Tara said interrupting Megan attempt to come up with an excuse. Everyone looked at her, while Megan started waving her hand and shaking her head trying get Tara to not tell them. Tara ignored her and pointed at the broken vase on the ground. "She broke a vase." Madison and Victoria put there arms on either side of her and smirked. "So Megan finally messed up." They stated. Kelsey smirked also."So how much was the vase a thousand yin?" Megan mumbled the amount under her breath. Kelsey leaned closer and cupped her ear. "What?" "It was 8,000,000 Yin." Liliana's mouth hung open. "Wow, Megan you really messed up! The gym repairs only cost 80,000 yin!" Kyoya steped in. "And sense your are all living together while your in Japan, it's only natural all your payments would be totaled together." Madison and Victoria froze at the thought of staying in the host club longer then they had to, even Tara's looked disappointed, but Liliana started clapping. "Yay! We get to all work at the host club together, and with all our new friends! This day just keeps geting better and better!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. I split this first chapter into two parts because I tought it was getting kinda long. I don't know if I'll do this with all the chapters or just this one. Thanks for reading it really means alot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

I have taken jellybeanforeva's comment to heart and have decided to stop writhing Ouran Elite Private Academy, and to make up to you guys for stoping I've made a story about Madison Victoria Kelsey Hikaru Kaoru and Tamaki in history class with a certain project. Thank you for reading my story and i am really really glad that I had people that liked it. Again I'm sorry that I've stopped writing Ouran Elite Private Academy, and if I ever Write something with the host club I'll be sure to put it on fanfiction, and I might even redo Ouran Elite Private Academy. Thanks for understanding. Bye, I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^_^


End file.
